


Castiel's Apprentice Angel

by CastielBee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielBee/pseuds/CastielBee
Summary: Castiel has a new sister and he is assigned to teach her.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

All the angels had congregated to see this. They came from Earth, Heaven, and Hell to see this. Even Lucifer and Michael had come to see this. The newest baby Angel. There hadn't been a new one since God left. So, naturally, all the Angels wondered, "why now?". Some were excited, some afraid. The Archangels stood before the child, looking upon it. The baby Angel looked at them with her blue and green eyes. All the Angels gasped as she spread her wings to full size. Even Michael was surprised. "They are so large...." He whispered to his brothers. The little girl's wings spread taller than even Michael's did at that age, larger than a school bus. She had 2 sets of large, brown and gold wings. "She's still a child... how does she have two sets of them?" Gabriel asked the eldest. Michael crouched to the child's level. "Hello." The child looked into his blue eyes with confusion in hers. He picked up the child and she froze in fear. " Do not be afraid." Lucifer came closer to look at the small Angel. "I am Lucifer. Can you say that? Lu-Ci-Fer." Michael looked at the man called Lucifer. "She is too small to speak yet. You know this." Lucifer hung his head in dismay. A small squeak broke the silence."Cifer? Cifer." Lucifer looked up at his elder brother with a grin. " Look who's wrong." Lucifer took the angel out of his arms and lifted her up to eye level. "Good job! Cifer! You're so smart!" He exclaimed in a childish tone. The small child laughed, "Cifer! Cifer!" Over and over. Lucifer twirled the child around, until Gabriel piped up. " I wanna hold her!" Lucifer sadly handed her to Gabriel. " Hey kiddo! I'm big brother Gabriel! Can you say my name? Gab-riel." She looked deep into his hazel eyes and said, "Riel?" Gabriel laughed and lifted her up. "Look at our new sister! " He yelled to the other angels. All the Angels cheered. Gabriel lowers her and says, " Well, she needs a name.." Lucifer took her from Gabriel's arms. "Huh. What about Lucy? It's fitting." Michael took her from him. "No, Lucifer.... what about Y/N?" Michael lifted her up and looked into her green and blue eyes. "I think it fits.." Gabriel and Raphael both nodded, while Lucifer said, "Its good...but I still like Lucy better."


	2. Chapter 2

A short while after the newest fledgling appeared, Y/N, the Archangels decided she would need a teacher. They would have to be smart, loyal, and have good teaching ethics. The angels contemplated who it should be on the 7th level of Heaven. "Balthazar? Really?" Michael scoffed at Gabriel's suggestion. "What? Balthy is awesome!" Gabriel replied. Michael had the baby angel in his arms, grooming her unruly feathers. "Not for a fledgling, Gabriel. She'll be missing by morning. Any ideas, Lucifer?" Lucifer finished speaking to another angel and sent him on his way. "I could always take her, y'know... I could use some company." Michael looked at him like he was insane. "Absolutely not!" Lucifer picked Y/N out of Michael's arms and twirled around. Y/N squeaked and laughed. "Cifer! Cifer!" Lucifer chuckled and started to groom her wings. "She's so cute!" Gabriel laughed at Lucifer as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.  
"Did I just hear the so-called Devil call something cute?" Lucifer not turning to his brother. "Shut up.." Lucifer then quickly turned to Michael, chuckling. "Well, what do we do with 'er?"Michael then looked over at all the other angels below them, speaking amongst themselves about the new arrival. "What about Castiel?" He turned to face his brothers, awaiting their answer. Lucifer scoffed, "Little Cassie? Why would you pick him?" He allowed Gabriel to take Y/N from him. He walked over to his elder brother and looked upon the Angel's, crossing his arms. "Lucifer, she needs a teacher, and we won't have the time to be one for her. I think Castiel would be the perfect fit." "Perfect fit for what?" The brothers turned to the voice behind them. Lucifer chuckled and put his arm over Castiel's shoulder. "For watching Y/N, Cassie!" Castiel looked over at the baby Angel in Gabriel's arms. "Y/N?" The child looked at Castiel and smiled. Gabriel gave the Angel to him. Castiel looked into the baby's eyes. "Hello. I am Castiel." Y/N grabbed his tie and smiled. "Cas-cas - teel?" She laughed. Castiel smiled as Y/N hugged his tie. "Teel!" The fledgling reached up and put her hand on Castiel's nose, causing Lucifer and Gabriel to laugh. The child suddenly became serious and looked at Michael. "Mike?" Michael looked surprised, and Lucifer just laughed. "How did she know your name, Mikey?" Michael looked at Y/N. "She just heard you saying it, I guess..." Lucifer took Y/N from Castiel, laughing. "You're a smart one, huh? Tell me his name." He pointed at Raphael, who hadn't said a word. Y/N looked at Raphael, then back at Lucifer. "Fael!" Lucifer chuckled, looking at Raphael. " You hear that Raph? She knows your name! How cool is that?" Raphael looked away. "Yeah, incredible."   
"Oh come on! Here, have some bonding. " Lucifer put Y/N in Raphael's arms. Y/N looked at Raphael. "Fael?" Raphael looked a little uncomfortable. "Uh, hey, kid..." Suddenly Y/N spread her wings and smacked Raphael with them. "H-hey! Kid!" Lucifer took Y/N from Raphael howling with laughter. "Y/N! Kid! You are ruthless!" Y/N sat quietly in Lucifer's grasp staring daggers into Raphael. Lucifer heard a chuckle behind him. He turned around. "Did I just hear Mikey laugh?" Y/N laughed, too. "Mike!" Michael blushed. " I laugh.. it's nothing special..." Lucifer noticed Y/N reaching towards Raphael's face, and allowed her to go closer. Out of the blue, Y/N smacked Raphael in the face and sent him flying to the 5th level of Heaven. All the Archangels stopped and looked at Y/N for a good minute in disbelief. She just sat there, giggling. Lucifer burst out in laughter. "Atta girl!"


End file.
